taonga_the_island_farmfandomcom-20200215-history
Island of the Marvelous Oasis
=Island of the Marvelous Oasis= (clickHere or on the map to zoom in) Available: Level 19+ Supplies Needed: 50 Tasks: *Clear the sand from the Lake; *Collect Palm Seeds and plant new Palm Trees in the place of desiccated ones; *Build the Wood Staircase and find the Mountain Waterfall; *Assemble Explosives in the Workshop and blow up the rockfall at the Waterfall; *Gather Fruit to collect Fruit Pits and plant new Fruit Trees in the place of desiccated ones; *Blow up the rockfalls at the two rest Waterfalls. Characters: *Tallulah, Protector of the Songbirds; *Suleiman, the honest Merchant. Enemies: *Furious Jaguar (Strength – 62; Artifact – Knobby Cudgel); *Black Panther (Strength – 82; Artifact – Knobby Cudgel). Island Treasures: *Bronze Energy Chests *Silver Energy Chests *Gold Energy Chests *Treasure Chest *Treasures R'ewards:' *Diamonds *Coins *Experience *Natural Grotto Walkthrough Tallulah, Protector of the Songbirds, arrives with gloomy news: the Marvelous Oasis, thriving and flowering for decades, suddenly starts to wither. She does not believe that it is possible to resurrect the Oasis, but you can persuade her to try. The Lake, the heart of the Marvelous Oasis, shallowed, but the sand at the bottom is still wet - the basin is probably fed by groundwater. Remove the excess sand to free the water’s course. Rising of water has not brought Desiccated Palm Trees to life, so you need to plant some new ones. Luckily, there are still flowering vegetation further in the jungle that will provide you with Seeds. Planting Saplings is still the half of way. To provide them with water, you need to build a''' Wood Staircase''' and find the''' Mountain Waterfall. ' Huge boulders have blocked the Waterfall, but merchant Suleiman, a habitue of the Marvelous Oasis, has a recipe for rock-breaking Explosives from Master Huang Yin. To make the' Explosives''' you will need to find Tin Cans and''' Clock Gears''' by sifting through the Sand Dunes. The last ingredient – Dynamite Powder '''– can be received from Suleiman the Merchant. He will be happy to sell it to you for 20 Beryl Scarabs that are hidden in the Sand Dunes. The Rockfall is cleared and the water falls into the Oasis Lake, but it can’t help Desiccated Fruit Trees. Gather '''Papayas and''' Mangoes''' to collect Fruit Pits and plant new Trees. But please watch out, as Furious Jaguars '''range in this area! The ground around the Lake flourishes, but the Lake is still too shallow – there isn’t enough water for the fruit trees to grow. Suleiman assumed that there should be another Waterfall on the Island and, surprisingly, he was right. The second Waterfall is blocked too, and you need 5 Explosives to clear it. Seeing how the Oasis bloomed, Suleiman realized his mistake and admitted that it was him who should be blamed for the rockfall. The last Waterfall is on the top of the mountain, and to get there you have to build a Wood Staircase, defeat the Black Panther and make 7 Explosives. '''The Natural Grotto Clearing of the third Waterfall finally resurrected the Marvelous Oasis. Suleiman understood that the nature should be treated with respect. For your help you earn a small part of the Oasis – The Natural Grotto – that restores your Strength. It is still not the end of your adventure, though! You may continue fishing, catching Butterflies, and blowing up the Сliffs, searching for the Treasures on the Island of the Marvelous Oasis. Category:Island Category:Marvelous oasis